classic_questsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern Plaguelands
(32,850) (9,000) (3,150) |capital= Stratholme (25,000) |pop= 45,000 |major= Tyr's Hand (9,000) |level=53-60 |loc=Northeastern Lordaeron |government= Dictatorship |affiliation= Scourge |ruler=Kel'Thuzad, Lich Lord of the Plaguelands }} The Eastern Plaguelands are the most heavily devastated half of the Plaguelands, the remnants of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The Eastern Plaguelands are located north of the Hinterlands and east of the Western Plaguelands. Darrowmere Lake borders the region on the south, while Zul’Aman and Quel’Thalas lie to the north. The Scourge’s rule here is supreme. Their southern capital, Stratholme, is here, under the command of the lich Kel’Thuzad. The ground is gray and sick, the trees corrupted into giant mushrooms and the air polluted with orange mist. Undead, necromancers and Damned cultists prowl the land. A group of crazed human zealots, the Scarlet Crusade, battles fervently and vainly against the Scourge. Zul’Aman forest trolls strike from the north, attempting to reclaim their ancestral empire. The area is roamed only by mutant creatures, the soldiers of the Scourge and members of the Scarlet Crusade, who fight a constant battle to drive the Scourge out of Stratholme from their Chapel at Tyr's Hand. Only a small camp maintained by the Argent Dawn remains, a last bastion of Light in a land blanketed in darkness. With Patch 1.12, Eastern Plaguelands has had objective based world PvP added. Members of the Horde and the Alliance battle for 4 strategic ruined outposts spread throughout the land. Controlling these towers gives area wide benefits to all members of the faction, and certain towers provide other, unique advantages. Details are here. History The Eastern Plaguelands were once a series of quiet farmlands and villages on the road to the bustling city of Stratholme. However, the region suffered catastrophic blows during the Third War, first with Arthas' slaughter of the citizens of Stratholme, and then with the arrival of the Undead Scourge. The Scourge killed nearly all the inhabitants of the area who had not already fled, culminating at the terrible Battle of Darrowshire. Now the region has been twisted beyond recognition by the Lich King's Blight. Today, Naxxramas hangs in the air above Plaguewood. Geography The Eastern Plaguelands contain both a normal instanced dungeon (Stratholme) and a raid dungeon (Naxxramas). Light's Hope Chapel serves as a travel hub for both the Horde and the Alliance. There are no battlegrounds in this zone, though it is a world PvP area. Maps and subregions *Topographic map of Eastern Plaguelands Elite areas *Tyr's Hand Travel hubs The only travel hub in the Eastern Plaguelands is Light's Hope Chapel, and contains a flight path for both the Alliance and the Horde. Flight paths from Light's Hope Chapel * Ironforge * Aerie Peak, the Hinterlands * Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands * Undercity * Revantusk Village, the Hinterlands Flight paths from Plaguewood Tower * Northpass Tower, Eastern Plaguelands * Eastwall Tower, Eastern Plaguelands * Crown Guard Tower, Eastern Plaguelands Note that you may only use the Plaguewood Tower Flight Path if your faction controls the tower (as it is part of the A Game of Towers World PvP event). Plaguewood Tower's Flight Path is the only path in the game to use the spectral gryphon, and it is used regardless of Faction. Notable characters The Eastern Plaguelands are home to several characters of note. At Light's Hope Chapel, Lord Maxwell Tyrosus leads the Argent Dawn in the fight against the Scourge. At the Marris Stead, Nathanos Blightcaller sends bold heroes of the Horde against the Scarlet Crusade. And at the ruined cottage by the Thondroril River, Tirion Fordring seeks to eradicate the dark horrors that the Plaguelands offer. Quests :See also: Eastern Plaguelands questing guide Resources * Herbs ** Arthas' Tears (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage ** Plaguebloom (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Black Lotus (One of the few regions where you can gather it. Rare.) * Ore ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Wild creatures * Abominations * Bats * Bears * Boars * Crypt Fiends * Darkhounds * Forest Trolls * Gargoyles * Ghosts * Ghouls * High Elves * Maggots * Oozes * Skeletons * Water Elementals * Zombies